


Didn't his daddy teach him manners?

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Jo's in love with Dean, but he treats her like a kid.One night, Dean leaves Anna wanting more.What better way to change how he looks at her than to finish off what he started.-AnnaJo Square-





	Didn't his daddy teach him manners?

Dean fucking Winchester.

Jo cursed his very existence every time he walked through that damn door. He’d come in, shoot her a wink and she’d slide him a beer, and that was it. He was off, flirting with anyone but her. He treated her like a kid sister if he bothered to look her way, and Jo was tired of it. She wasn’t a kid anymore, she was a damn woman and it was about time that moron saw it!

And here he was again. “Hey, kid.” He ruffled her hair on his way past her to the bar.

“One day, I’m gon’ shoot ya.” Jo mumbled as she quickly straightened her hair and went back to cleaning the table. Dean just laughed. 

Dean got his drinks from Ellen, two, which Jo thought nothing of since it was usually him and Sam. But it was when Jo was back behind the bar, and Sam walked up for a drink that she got confused and looked for Dean. He was in a back corner table with a red headed woman.

“Who’s that?” She motioned with her chin as she opened Sam a beer and handed it to him.

“Anna.” Sam sighed.

“Never heard of _her_ before.” Jo scoffed and looked away.

“New. We just met her. Angel.” The last word was whispered and her eyes met Sam’s, who just nodded, before Jo’s attention was back on the couple. Dean was sitting close, his knee up against hers, his arm across the back of her chair as he leaned closer and she laughed at his words. “I just hope they don’t fuck in the car again.” Sam groaned and took a swig. “The lingering sex smell is starting to give me a headache.”

“Well, he better not fuck her in _my house_.” Jo grumbled, turning away from Sam.

Sam’s brow furrowed as Jo all but huffed and stomped away. “Yeah, guess you don’t want to listen to that..”

Jo had finally gotten to sleep when the sound of the shower woke her up.  Having the closest room to the bathroom had its perks. Tonight? It was proving to be a downfall because she could hear a steady rhythm of something interrupted the water flow, and that was a tell tale sign of getting off in there. Or trying to.

She put the pillow over her head, and then it hit her. What if it was Dean? What if this Anna didn’t do it for him. Jo all but jumped out of bed. Before she left her room, she pulled the oversized t-shirt she had worn to bed up and over her head, and tossed it to the floor.

But when Joanna Beth walked into the bathroom, it wasn’t Dean’s soft curses that filled her ears. It was Anna’s. It was Anna’s soft wet skin, Anna’s fingers buried in her folds while she chased her climax.

“ _Wow_..” Jo breathed out, louder than intended, and Anna’s eyes snapped open. “Sorry I- I wasn’t expecting _you_ in here.. Weren’t you fucking Dean like, 20 minutes ago?” Anna let out a frustrated whine and nodded. Jo’s eyes drifted back down to Anna’s hand. “He left you unsatisfied? Didn’t his daddy teach him any damn manners?”

Anna watched as Jo stripped out of her panties. “Wha-”

“You ain’t doing it right. Gonna take you all night. Let me help.” Jo waited, just outside the shower. Her hands were up, palms out, showing she wouldn’t move unless Anna gave permission. Jo got it in the form of a nod. “I’m gonna take care you.” Jo kept her voice soft and soothing as she stepped in.

Her hands went right to Anna’s hips, her lips brushing over Anna’s collar bone. She pulled the red headed woman away from the wall and under the spray of water, his lips moving along the bone to her shoulder as she moved around and settled behind Anna.

“I’m going to show you how it’s done.” She breathed into Anna’s ear. Her right hand moved down over the soft skin of Anna’s lower abdomen, and continued over her mound, smiling softly at the feel of the soft curls. Moving to the side a bit so she could see down, Jo grinned. “So the carpet _does_ match the drapes.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Jo chuckled again. “Nothing. Don’t worry about.” Jo settled back again, her chest pressed to Anna’s back as her fingers moved over the woman’s slit. “Did Dean touch you like this?” Anna nodded. “Tell me, I need words. Trust me, it’s better with words.”

“Yes.” Anna answered softly.

“What about this?” Jo slid two fingers past just past the wet skin, barely brushing over her clit and stopping just before the entrance. Teasing her, again and again with it.

“Yes.” Anna moved her hips, trying to get more. “W- with his fingers and his tongue.”

“ _Really_?” Jo shook her head. “And you were _still_ left wanting? Shame. What else did Dean do, baby. Tell me.”

“He-” Jo grinned as a shiver ran down Anna’s spine. “He put them in-”

“Here?” Jo cut her off, two fingers sliding right past Anna’s entrance, and the woman let out a gasp. “His fingers and tongue were here?” Anna nodded with a whimper. “What about his dick?” Jo’s lips started moving along skin again. “Did Dean have his hard cock in here too?”

“Oh yeah.” Anna  moved her hips in time with Jo’s fingers moving in and out of her.

“How did he fuck you, Anna?”

“Slow.” She breathed out, and Jo’s fingers slowed. “And-and deep.”

“Like this?”

“Oh yeah, like that.” Anna bit her bottom lip. “And his thumb- oh, his thumb was on.. was on..” Jo knew what Anna was trying to tell her, so she pulled her fingers out, and brushed over Anna’s clit. “ **Yes!** ” Anna cried out, and Jo’s left hand went right over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Shhhhh. We don’t want to wake up the greedy little shit, do we?” Jo smiled, nosing at Anna’s neck.  Anna shook her head and let out a whimper. “If he did all those things, and you still want more, I guess he didn’t find your sweet spot, huh?”

“Sweet spot?” The sound was muffled as Anna turned and tried to look at the woman behind her.

“Yeah, baby. Your sweet spot. Right.. about..” her finger hit a spot just under the hood of the clit, and Anna jolted, her hands grabbing at anything to keep her up as her knees all but gave out under her. “Here.” Jo grinned. “He didn’t find this, did he baby?” Anna shook her head.

Anna was no longer simply rolling her hips. Nor was she grinding back onto Jo, or forward into her hand. Anna was bucking, spasming as the shocks ran through her each time Jo hit that perfect little spot.

“Dean’s just a pretty boy with a pretty cock, you need someone who knows how to work a pussy.” Jo whispered as she kissed behind Anna’s ear. “And _no one_ can work a pussy like someone who has one, baby.”

Anna was mumbing away behind Jo’s hand, all of it incoherent. Jo couldn’t tell if it was another language, or just gibberish, but what Jo did understand, was body language. Anna was on that edge, and clinging to it.

“Let go.”

All it took, was a few more passes of the wet, warm fingers over that sweet spot, and Anna screamed behind Jo’s hand. The lights in the bathroom exploded, and there was a whole new wetness joining the shower water.

Jo’s fingers began rolling over her entire clit, right down to her entrance and back again, letting Anna shake and work through the orgasm. Her juices still squirting out in bursts as it calmed. “Heh.” Jo chuckled. “Who knew angels were squirters.” Jo pushed both fingers into Anna’s cunt one more time, just enjoying the feel of her body shake against hers, then pulled them back out and brought them to her mouth. “ _Heavenly_.” she teased, sucking them clean.

“What the fuck was-” Dean froze, he’d come bursting in, boxer briefs, tight black t-shirt, and a gun. “What the fuck is going on?” He looked from Anna, then to Jo as she stepped out.

Jo held her hand out for Anna, who took it then exited the tub. “I’m showing your girl how it’s _really_ done, Dean.” Anna blushed. “Come on, baby. Let me show you how a human really eats pussy.” She gave Dean a wink, and lead Anna from the room. Neither caring that they were dripping wet, or that the shower was still running.

Dean stood there, shocked for a second, then it hit him. “ _Wait_ , did you just say I _don’t_ know how to eat pussy? Jo?” Dean cursed, turned off the shower and then hurried after them. “ **I know how to eat pussy, Jo!** ”


End file.
